Ridgeway High
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Because at Ridgeway High, anything can happen./ Short dabbles on Ridgeway High Students, quite a few pairings.


**Ridgeway High**

_Because at Ridgeway High, anything can happen._

**Spencer Shay (former)**

"Hey, Spencer!" A cheerleader grins and giggles as she walks past the brunette sculptor.

He sighs and leaned back against his locker that he'd splattered with paint sometime during the year. "Wow."

Ms. Briggs walks by then. "Spencer Shay! What did I tell you about leaning against the lockers?"

"I shouldn't?" Spencer inquired.

Ms. Briggs began to yell. "YES, SO GET OFF THE LOCKERS!"

Sighing, Spencer got off and walks away, backpack slung over one shoulder. His next class was Art, which was his favorite subject.

"Hey, Anna," he whispers to the blonde beside him, the second-best artist in their class (after him, of course) and his current object of affection (crush).

Anna turns around to see who it is. "Oh. Hey, Spence."

"What's with the disappointed 'oh'?" Spencer teases. "Expecting someone else?"

"Yeah," Anna giggles. "I got a boyfriend! Isn't that great?"

"Oh." His disappointed 'oh' matched the one Anna had muttered before, and he felt his heart break inside of his chest. "Who is it?"

"You're friends with Harry Weathers, right?" Anna asks, smiling.

Trying to smile, Spencer nods, then gets up and moves to a space beside a quiet boy he'd never talked to before.

That was the last time he ever talked to Harry or Anna.

_And the first time he'd ever talked to Socko._

**Socko (real name **_**Thomas**_**) Johnson (former)**

Socko shakes his head at Spencer. "No, Spence, I'm telling you, it was really him."

"No way you saw Nug-Nug at _Mall Mart,_" Spencer seems doubtful of his theory.

"I swear I did!" Socko defends. "I even sold him a pair of my special socks! You know, the ones with flashing lightning bolts!"

"You did not!" Spencer gasps. "That's awesome."

Someone comes up and punches Socko's arm. The dorky boy winces in pain, spinning to see who it was. "Oh, Roger."

Roger bares a frightening grin. "Hi there, art dork."

"What do you want?" Socko squeaks.

"Heard you ran into _Nug-Nug_," Roger mocks. "That's _so_ dorky!" He swung another punch at Socko's arm, and Socko was sure that a bruise was forming. "Have a nice life."

His cousin Taylor and her best friend Maria rush over to him. Raising an eyebrow, Maria comments, "Nice going, dork. Getting beat up once again and giving Maria's last name a bad name."

"Aw, Maria, don't be mean," Taylor reprimands.

"It's not my fault he's so wimpy," Maria defends. She punches him almost twice as hard as the bully, and Socko is sure it will make the bruise even bigger. "See ya."

As Maria and Taylor leave, Socko turns to Spencer. "Why does she hang out with that girl?"

"No idea," Spencer sighs, offering a hand to his friend to help him up. "But let's get outta here."

_Socko didn't know that he'd later fall in love with that bully of a girl._

**Carlotta (Carly) Shay**

"Carls, come on," The blonde tugs on her best friend's arm.

Carly turns to her, a dumbfounded look on her face. "What do you mean? I can't just _leave _in the middle of class."

"Sure you can," Sam coaxes.

Carly shakes her head, burrowing deeper into her seat and trying to listen to what the teacher says. Sam turns away to talk to Freddie.

Her mind quickly becomes occupied with thoughts of the next night's iCarly. The game that they'd played for Gibby all those years ago was now one that she was going to have to play. She was going to have to choose a date out of 3 random guys.

Gibby pokes her arm from the other side, and she internally groans. Growling, she hisses, "What, Gibby?"

Gibby backs up a little. "Sorry! I was just gonna ask about the webshow tomorrow night."

"Oh," Carly relaxes. "That's what I was thinking about, actually."

"What time should I be there?" Gibby wonders.

"You're gonna be on the show?" Carly gapes.

Nodding, Gibby tells her, "Yeah, Freddie asks me to. Says you'd want me to?"

Dumbfounded, Carly just forces a smile onto her face. "Sure, Gib."

"Carly Shay," Mr. Howard booms. "Can you repeat to me what I just said?"

Carly hangs her head. "Um… pi squared?"

"That might work if this was math class," Mr. Howard hisses scathingly. "Too bad this is Social Studies. Detention for you, Ms. Shay. Perhaps you'll listen better next time. You too, Mr. Gibson."

"Can I take my shirt off in detention?" Gibby asks.

_Carly decides that her class has to be the weirdest (but the funniest) in the world._

**Samantha (Sam) Puckett**

"Yo, Fredward," Sam whispers. "Let's ditch."

Freddie turns to face her, a surprised look on his face. "Sam! We can't just skip class-"

"Sure we can," Sam interrupted. "I've done it a thousand times before."

"We'll get in trouble," Freddie adds weakly.

"So? I don't care," Sam rolls her eyes. "What? You too wimpy, Fredward? Skipping once won't kill ya, you know."

Freddie nods, and Sam could tell he was about to cave in. "I'm not too wimpy, so I'm in."

"Good," Sam grins, grabbing his hand (_which shocked her, it was too girly for her taste)_. "Let's ditch this crab shack."

She ran out, feeling the warmth on her skin. She'd always been more of an outdoor person, which was probably why she ditched so often. Preferring the sun over the fluorescent lights of the classrooms was one of her many quirks.

Stretching her body out, she flops down on the soft green grass. Cautiously, Freddie lay down beside her.

"This is the life, Fredweird," she sighs, rolling on her side to face the nervous dork.

He forces a smile. "Sure, Sam."

"Relax, Benson," She says in her best calming voice. When he didn't loosen up at all, she sighs. "Maybe one day you'll get used to it."

_She will always love ditching class._

**Fredward (Freddie) Benson**

"I can't believe you got detention," Carly raves as he walks with her down the hallway.

Freddie scuffs the heel of his Converse (his mother still wouldn't allow him to wear open toed shoes) against the floor. "Me neither. My mom's gonna murder me."

"I can't believe you listened to _Sam _and skipped class," Carly continues, acting like she hadn't even heard him.

"Yeah, I know, it was stupid," Freddie rolls his eyes. "But it was actually fun, skipping class. Kind of an adrenaline rush…"

Carly just shakes her head, and walks off. "I gotta get to class. Don't skip again, no matter what your precious Sam tells you."

"Carly, she called me a wimp," Freddie complains.

Carly laughs a little. "It's okay, Freddie."

"Kay, see ya," Freddie stops at his locker. Someone approaches him. "Carly, I thought you were going to class… oh, hey, Sam."

Sam raises an eyebrow. "You that desperate to get rid of Carly?"

"She's pretty mad that I got detention cause I listened to you," Freddie smiles. "Guess, like my mom, she thinks you're a bad influence on me. Even though she hangs out with you, too."

"Yeah, but I never get her to do anything bad," Sam pouts.

He rolls his eyes. "I gotta get to class, Sam."

"You're not ditching again with me?" She makes a sad face.

"I already have one detention," he reminds her. "I can't get another one."

"Fine," She scowls, and he starts to walk off towards class.

_He could use a little adventure in his life, after all. But he needs a balance…_

**Charles "Gibby" Gibson**

Gibby walks down the hall of Ridgeway, trying to get his underwear to become detached from his butt without looking weird (but oh well, it was too late for that, he already looked weird almost all the time).

"Hey, Freddie, can you do me a favor?" He asks the nerdy boy.

Freddie turns to walk off. "If it involves getting your underwear out of your bottom, no."

"How did you know that?" Gibby demands.

"I'm smart, Gib," Freddie tells him. "And I have my sources."

"Sources being Sam," Gibby realizes. "You guys seem to be talking a lot these days…"

Freddie's eyes widen. "Don't get any ideas, Gib."

"I'm not," Gibby smirks. "Well, I'm off to the bathroom."

He manages to almost completely remove his underwear from his butt, and then he removes his shirt and walks off to his next class.

He feels so _free _with the air conditioning blowing on his bare chest as he steps into the classroom.

"Charles Gibson!" Ms. Briggs exclaims. "Where is your shirt, child?"

Gibby holds it up. "Right here, ma'am."

"Put your shirt on!" Ms. Briggs commands.

"I am an individual, and I have rights!" Gibby exclaims, throwing his shirt at the teacher.

_He gets double detention, but it's so worth it._

**Wendy Smith**

She's among the popular crowd, along with Shannon Mitchell and her clones.

"Wendy, are you coming?" Shannon beams innocently at her. "We've got to claim our table before some losers take it!"

"I'll catch up, you go ahead," Wendy smiles weakly and stares down the hallway.

Once the girls are gone, she pulls on a loose black t-shirt and baggy black sweatpants. She then jumps behind a trashcan and begins her usual spy sessions.

Spying is Wendy's favorite hobby. Way back when she was a troublemaker, she used to do it all the time with her spy friends. Now that she's popular, it's a secret hobby of hers. It's her way of finding out gossip on other people.

She listens closely to what the people are saying, absorbing every detail.

She learns during that day's session that Freddie Benson likes Sam Puckett, Jake Crandle likes Aria Salls, and Carly Shay likes Gibby Gibson (_though she's not sure if she believes the last one, it's a little unlikely)_.

She finishes, imprinting the words into her mind, and then declares the day's spying mission a success.

_It's her only way to feel like a bad girl again now that's she's become a popular girl._

**Missy Robinson**

"Hi, Carly!" Missy exclaims on her first day back.

Carly gives her an uncomfortable glare. "Thought you were on that School at Sea cruise."

"I was, but now I'm back," Missy is standing at her old locker. "Is this still my locker?"

"No, it is Freddie's now," Carly's eyeing her suspiciously. "Your locker is between a couple of sweaty wrestlers."

Sam glares as soon as she sees Missy. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Going to school, same as you," Missy says calmly.

Sam scowls. "Well, stay away from Carly, Freddie and me, and you'll have a terrific year."

"Someone's a little jealous," Missy sings, but then steps away, almost running over a brunette girl dressed in all pink.

"What are you doing?" Tasha says rudely.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Missy knows already that the two of them could be great friends. "Listen, you seem really cool. I'm Missy Robinson, I'm new."

"You know, I'm not usually nice to new people," Tasha replies decisively. "But you seem pretty cool, so I'm willing to let you hang with us. Come on, Missy."

Missy sticks her tongue out at Sam and Carly as she walks away with Tasha, and her friends (whom she later learns are named Valerie and Hally).

_She's found a better place now._

**Amanda (Mandy) Valdez (moved)**

Mandy only stays at Ridgeway High School for a short time.

Though she's only 13, she's incredibly smart and therefore starts ninth grade there.

Her only friend is a similarly dorky girl named Jenni Piazza. Jenni's thirteen too (also a freshman) and two inches taller than Mandy. The two share the same obsession with iCarly.

"Hey, Mandy!" Jenni greets as she walks into school.

"Hi, Jenni," Mandy glances around. "Have you seen Sam, Freddie and/ or Carly?"

Jenni shakes her head. "No, but I've been looking for them everywhere!"

Mandy grabs her arm. "C'mon, let's go!" The two run down the hallways, looking for the iCarly gang. However, their quest is ruined when they run into an intimidating senior guy.

"Who do you think you are?" Keith Thompson booms.

Mandy whimpers, and hides behind Jenni, who cowers. "Um, we're sorry?"

"You bet you are!" Keith yells.

Sam Puckett walks up then. Though she's much shorter than Keith, she seems to tower above him. "Leave them alone, Keith. They're just tiny freshmen."

"What are you gonna do about it, Puckett?" Keith retorts.

Sam holds up a fist. "Do you really want a mouthful of this?"

Something seems to register with Keith then. Whimpering, he shakes his head and then dashes off. Sam smirks at them. "Get to class, kids."

_Though Mandy only stays there a short time, that's one of her best memories. _

**Rodney (Rip-Off Rodney) Goober**

When Rodney arrives at school that Monday, he is immediately mobbed by students, desperate for his products.

Rodney's main goal in life is to be an entrepreneur. He loves _money, _so he sells his products at outrageous prices. Being young, all the Ridgeway students buy it anyway.

"Yo, Rodney!" Sam Puckett's voice rises over all the others. "Got any chicken?"

"Not today," Rodney replies, shaking his head.

"Ham?" Sam tries.

Rodney shakes his head. "No meat today. Sorry, Puckett."

Disappointed, Sam heads off. Freddie Benson walks up. "You got any tech supplies?"

"No, Freddie," Rodney tells him. "I never do. Most Ridgeway students don't like tech stuff."

"HEY," pipes up the AV Club. "We do!"

"Most _normal _students," Rodney corrects himself.

Gibby comes up then. "Hey, got any extra underwear?"

"Just for you, Gibson, my main customer," Rodney pulls out a package. "That'll be 10 dollars."

Without even flinching, Gibby pulls out the cash and exchanges it for the undies. "Thanks a lot, man."

"No problem," Rodney calls.

After the madness is over, Rodney counts his cash. He's makes 100 dollars that day, 30 of it being profit.

_Just another successful day in the life of Rip-Off Rodney._

**Shannon Mitchell**

Shannon is _popular._

As she strolls down the halls of Ridgeway, all of the guys stare at her and her three best friends: Wendy, Aria and Katy.

She stops at her crush's locker (she still hasn't been able to get over him). "Hey, Freddie."

"Hi, Shannon," Freddie smiles awkwardly. "Long time, no see."

"Yeah, how's the shirtless guy that liked me?" Shannon asks.

"Gibby? He's good, he has a girlfriend now," Freddie tells her.

She nods, not really caring, and decides to play hard to get. "Well, I gotta go. See ya."

"Bye," he says, being polite (she can tell). He doesn't seem affected by her games. As she's walking away, she turns to see he's already laughing at something with that Sam Puckett girl.

Shannon scowls, and all three of her friends pat her back. Well, Wendy doesn't, she's turns around and watching _SamandFreddie. _But Aria and Katy are. They comfort her over the 'loss of Freddie', which makes it sound like he's dead.

_It's time for Shannon Mitchell to move on._

**Reuben Davis**

Reuben walks into school one day, immediately heading over to Gibby's locker. "'Sup, soda bottle nose. Are your roosters' dancin'?"

"You can't drink two jars of applesauce if you don't lift the guard dog," Gibby replies, grinning. The two boys high-five.

A cute girl walks by the girls. "Wow," Reuben comments. "She can make a dog bark faster than a fish can climb a tree."

"True dat," Gibby replies. "Too bad I already have a raspberry soccer ball."

The two walk down the hall then, heading to class.

"Well, here's my bucket full of roses," Reuben motions to the classroom. "See ya at the ketchup factory, Bubbleface."

"Bye!" Gibby calls as he walks off. Gibby is Reuben's best friend, seeing as he's the only one who understands Reuben (and his strange method of communication). He is kind of friends with Freddie, but they don't talk much, because Freddie doesn't understand Reuben.

He tries to speak normal English. "Hi, Freddie."

Freddie gives him a weird look. "Uh, hi Reuben. How are you?"

"Two jars of applesauce," Reuben replies, nodding. Freddie gives him a weird look, so he quickly translates, "I'm fine."

The class begins (of course it's English, Reuben's worst subject). He just slumps back in his seat and pretends to absorb the vocabulary and Grammar (it's never sunk in before, why should it now?).

_Reuben is not your average student by any standard._

**Rebecca Berkowitz**

"Hi, Nate," Rebecca greets her boyfriend.

"Hey, Becca," Nate replies, grinning at her. "What's going on?"

Rebecca grabs his hand and they stroll down the hallway. "Not much. Just a bunch of tests and such."

"Fun," Nate exaggerates the syllables, and they continue walking in silence until they reach Rebecca's locker, where her friends Kara and Ana wait for her.

"See ya in class," Rebecca tells him with a sweet smile.

"Bye!" Nate waves as he walks away.

"You and Nate are so cute," Kara gushes.

Rebecca shrugs. "He's actually kind of a boring guy. He doesn't seem to have much to say, and I don't know what to say to him. Anyway, you guys ready for the volleyball game?"

"Yeah! Gooo, Bulldogs!" Ana drags out the "GO!" and strikes a cheerleader pose. "You know we're gonna crush them."

Rebecca nods. "Yeah, sure, I guess. But I heard that the Sharks are really good…"

"C'mon, Beck, girl," Kara grins. "You're, like, the _best _volleyball player ever. With you on our side, we _can't _lose."

_Rebecca grins and for those few seconds she forgets about her Nate problems. _

**Duke Habberman**

"Yo, Duke, my man," all the wrestlers greet him as he arrives at school that morning.

"Hi, guys," Duke replies. "Got any meat?"

"Meat, meat, meat!" They all chant.

Duke frowns. "I don't have any, I'm asking if _you _have any."

"Me want meat!" One exclaims, which starts the "meat, meat, meat!" chant back up again.

Carly Shay (a normal girl) walks by and hears their chant. Annoyed, she tosses them a big bag of beef jerky, which they all quickly devour. Once it is gone, they just stare at the empty bag.

"What do we do now?" Duke whispers in a hollow voice.

They all glance at each other and in unison begin chanting again, "Meat, meat, meat!"

_The life of wrestlers like Duke will never change._

**Nevel Papperman**

Nevel does not enjoy public high school.

When he turns fourteen, his mother and grandmother combine forces and force him out of the safe haven of their house and into the jungle that is Ridgeway High School.

He quickly befriends a social outcast known as Jeffrey Ivy. Jeffrey enjoys (like Nevel) evil plots and such, but he is not quite as smart as Nevel. Well, actually, in Nevel's opinion, no one is.

"Hello, Jeffrey," Nevel greets as he arrives at school. "It's nice to see you managed to arrive on time. We need some more scheming to destroy iCarly time."

"Yes, we do," Jeffrey agrees. "Got any ideas."

"Quite a few, actually," Nevel smirks. "Have you noticed that the Freddie boy seems to have a crush on the Samantha girl?"

"Yes, I have," Jeffrey tells him.

"Well, do you suppose we could somehow use that against them?" Nevel asks.

"No offense, but that seems vaguely childish," Jeffrey tries to let him know gently. "I believe that you could do better."

"All right," Nevel says briskly. "We'll need to keep plotting then. Are you sure you have no ideas, Jeffrey?"

"Absolutely sure," Jeffrey replies.

Nevel begins thinking again, plotting the demise of iCarly.

_But he can't help but think that he's finally makes a friend in Jeffrey._

**Wesley Bolden**

During his sophomore year, Wesley signs up for choir.

His friends all tell him it's a bad idea (_"Choir's for wimps, man,") _but Wesley doesn't listen to them. He decides that they could definitely use a beatboxer to mix up their boringness and man, can he get the ladies through this _connection._

As he marches in, he flashes an award-winning smile. "Hello, ladies."

"What are you doing here?" One of the girls with an attitude asks.

He notices Carly Shay and Sam Puckett in the back row, and shoots them a quick wink before plopping down on the first riser. "I'm here to make some music."

"How did you get in?" Sam demands. "Didn't you have to audition?"

"Yeah, I did," Wesley leans back. "I got in, obviously. They says I was 'unique' and 'have a certain charm'. "

Almost all of the girls roll their eyes and seem to be wondering how their voices will sound against the backdrop of a beatboxer.

"I can beatbox and sing at the same time," Wesley announced proudly.

"Good for you," Carly replies.

He tries to show them how good he is, which results in all of the girls covering their ears and moaning in dismay. Finally, the teacher comes in and he shuts up, wanting to save a display of his talent for a different time.

_He knows he's a good singer. Isn't he?_

**Jake Crandle**

As soon as he gets to school, Jake Crandle is mobbed by girls.

"Hey, girls," Jake shoots them a huge grin, showing off his perfect rows of pearly whites. "How's it going?"

"You're such a good singer," One girl gushes.

"And totally adorable, too!" Another finishes. All of the girls in the crowd sigh in agreement.

He spots Carly Shay on the outskirts of the crowd and scowls, remembering how he lost her to that dorky Freddie boy.

"When are you putting out a CD?" A random girl asks him.

"Soon, maybe," Jake does a hair flip. "If my manager will hurry up and find a decent music label, it could be within the next few months."

The girls start gushing again, and he pushes his way through the crowd to his locker. He meets up with his friends (who are all equally adorable in the girls' eyes) and they make their way to their classes.

Mark grins. "Looks like we're getting the VIP treatment again."

"When do we not?" Jake asks, and he's rewarded with high-fives from both his friends. In unison, they all do a hair flip and then run their fingers through their hair. The sighs mixed with squeals coming from the girls are reward enough.

_Jake Crandle is a stud, and he knows it._

**Gary Wolf**

Gary Wolf is mentioned to be one of the most popular guys in the school.

He knows that he has all of the freshman (and sophomore) girls under his spell.

Too bad he can't seem to get one girl that's his own age.

His best friend, Crissy, comes up and flicks him in the head. "Hey there, big shot."

"What do ya mean?" Gary inquires, looking confused.

"You know you've got all of those freshman girls chasing after you," Crissy tells him. She motions to Sam Puckett, one of the co-hosts of iCarly, who is staring at him with a dreamy expression on her face. Once she realizes he's caught her staring, she turns away quickly, blushing madly.

"Wow," He turns back to Crissy, grinning from ear to ear. "Am I really that good looking?"

"No, and don't get a big head, Wolf," Crissy tells him, smacking his arm lightly. "Come on, you've got classes to go to. You can't get behind in your senior year."

"Jealous?" He teases lightly.

"Sure, go ahead and think that," Crissy retorts.

He offers her a quick smile. "Oh, just calm down, Crissy."

_How is it that Gary can have all of those girls chasing after him but he can't manage to get his own crush, Crissy, to like him?_

**Valerie Bondar**

"Nice web show," some random guy yells at her as she makes her way down the hallway. Her red face shows her embarrassment at his comment.

Valerie's best friends, Missy, Tasha and Hally each put their arms around her in comfort.

"He's stupid," Missy offered. "Your show wasn't _that _bad."

"Wasn't _that _bad," Valerie repeats. "So it was bad?"

Tasha winces. "Well, the monitor _did _fall on your head…"

"I'm a failure at life!" Valerie cries out.

"Nah, just a failure at web show programming," Hally states bluntly. The other girls give her weirded-out stares, and Hally just shrugs. "I cannot tell a lie."

"Cute," Valerie replies. "How can I get people to forget my failure of a webshow?"

"You deleted it, right?" Missy asks. Valerie nods, so Missy continues, "Well, then I guess there's nothing you can do, unless you would consider brainwashing."

Valerie gives her a strange look. "You know how to brainwash people?"

"I've taken a few classes," Missy tells them innocently, smiling.

"Um, Missy?" Tasha wonders. "You've never brainwashed _us, _have you?"

Missy grins evilly. "You have no proof."

"Missy!" Hally exclaims. "My uncle's a lawyer, you know."

"Chillax," Missy seems unfazed. "I haven't brainwashed you… yet."

_Valerie laughs, and feels happiness fill her. Her friends always know how to cheer her up._

**Jeremy (Germy) Pearson**

After school one day, Jeremy waltzes into AV club. He's still coughing and sneezing, as he always is.

"Ew!" Bob, one of the nerdy guys, jumps up from his seat. "_Germy, _you sneezed on my shirt! My mommy bought me this shirt yesterday!"

"Sorry," Jeremy mutters, grabbing a tissue from the box marked **Germy's Tissues. **"I dink by allergies are getting worse."

"Ya think?" Bob shoots him a scathing look.

Bill, the club president, just watches him patiently. He's had to deal with the allergy-laden boy for three years now. "Jeremy, grab a tissue and sit down."

"Yes, sir," Jeremy mutters. Instead of grabbing a single tissue, he grabs a huge pile. No one complains, knowing he will _definitely _need them.

Freddie walks in a moment late. "Sorry I'm late! I… lost track of time…"

"Sam again?" Bill asks in an understanding voice.

Freddie's face flames up. "Yeah."

"I don't understand why you guys don't just go out," Jeremy pipes up.

Freddie's face turns red and he slumps down in his seat. "If I ask her out, she'll punch me in the face."

"You never know-" Shane pipes up from his place beside Freddie.

Bill cuts him off. "This club does not exist to talk about Freddie's relationship problems. Let's get on subject, my fellow Geeks."

_AV Club is the only place where Jeremy has a safe haven, where he (almost) belongs._

**Jocelyn Mitt**

Being a bully isn't as easy as it looks for Jocelyn Mitt.

She knows that working out is for guys, she's been told that by her father her entire life. Too bad that never stopped her. Her brawn is much bigger than her brains.

No one can match her incredible strength.

It's the one thing that sets her apart from all the other wimps at Ridgeway High School.

Her two sidekicks that most classify as 'emo' or 'punk' flank her on either side, smirks on their faces, confident in her ability. It almost (for one second) makes her feel confident in herself.

"Hey, nerd," she grabs a little, wimpy freshman boy by his t-shirt collar. "You want a knuckle sandwich?"

The boy stutters something then runs away.

_Jocelyn isn't even confident in her own abilities._

**Shane Maslow**

Shane glances down the hallway, checking for signs of Carly or Sam. Ever since the entire 'fighting over him' episode, he doesn't really want to be around either of them.

"Hi, Shane," A perky female voice says from behind him. He spins around quickly, relaxing when the speaker is neither Sam nor Carly.

"Hey, Wendy," He smiles at her. "How's it going?"

"Good," She nods at him. "How's your little freaky AV club going?"

"Wendy, it's not freaky," He informs her. "It's actually a lot of fun."

"Fun," Wendy mimics. "Sitting around and chatting about computer programming stuff is not _fun._"

Shane shrugs. "It is for me. To me, sitting around and chatting about what color of nail polish to use or which guy is the cutest is not _fun._"

"We don't talk about that…_all the time,_" Wendy admits, and the two start to walk down the hallway.

When he sees Carly and Sam, he is relieved to see that they both just offer him a quick, sympathetic smile instead of talking to him (or obsessing over him). Wendy grins at him. "Relieved?"

"You better believe it," he tells her.

_Shane Maslow is not your normal AV Club dork._

**Nate Libero**

Nate gets on to the iCarly website during Computers Class.

Despite the fact that one of the two co-hosts spit in his eye once, he quite enjoys the webshow and watches it weekly. That is, until he reads the blog about him.

"Hey!" he exclaims.

"What?" Rebecca Berkowitz, his girlfriend, leans over and reads his blog. She bursts into giggles.

"It's not funny," He informs her, a scowl forming on his face. "Or true."

"Yeah," she agrees through laughter. He is not completely sure she is telling the truth, especially as she continues, "It's not funny or true," while she is still laughing.

"You read non-fiction books?" One of his good friends, Jake Crandle, asks from his other side, cracking up. "Long walks on the beach? Seriously, Libero? Maybe you are lame and boring."

"I'm not!" He replies defensively. "Non-fiction books are very interesting and educational."

"Now you sound like an AV dork," Jake pats his back. "Just… stick with being lame and boring. That's better than being lame, boring and dorky. At least you have some looks going for you."

"At least I can sing better than you," Nate mutters, glancing down at his keyboard.

Jake ignores him completely.

_Oh, the life and times of Nate Libero._

**Jonah Mason**

Jonah walks up to a group of boy troublemakers at school that day.

Ethan greets him with a head nod. "What's up, Mason?"

"Not much," Jonah responds, rubbing his sore bottom. "Still sore from that stupid wedgie bounce the iCarly idiots pulled on me yesterday. They left me hanging there for six hours. _Six hours, _Ethan. That has to be the worst thing that could ever happen to a boy."

"That was a nice wedgie bounce, actually," Noah, one of the wimpier boys in the group, mutters.

Jonah shoots him a threatening glare. "It was not _nice._ And unless you wanna experience what I went through, you'd best shut your mouth."

Frightened, Noah turns and dashes up the stairs.

"He was a wimp anyway," Abraham (Abe) mumbles from the stair he's perched on. "Anyway, guess what I did after school yesterday!"

Jonah perks up. "Vandalize something?"

"You bet," Abe smirks. "Wanna see?"

"When do I not?" Jonah asks, jumping up and following Abe down the stairwell. Shaking his head, Ethan gets up slowly and follows the two also.

_It's pretty sad when Jonah Mason's main pleasure comes from seeing pain inflicted on other people, through vandalism and such._

**Pete Martin**

Pete is a skater boy, he thinks.

During school, he tries to hang around the skater crowd, with people that are (somewhat) like him. Yet, he can't seem to be exactly like them. He thinks he has the whole 'skater attitude' down pat, when truthfully, he doesn't.

The only person who can see right through him is his newfound friend, Shane.

"Dude," Shane tells him in the hallway one day. "Your last girlfriend, Sam, broke up with you because you tried too much to be like those stupid skater boys. Maybe it's time to lay off a little, don't ya think?"

Pete shakes his head and does a hair flip that is like those of the skater boys. "Girls like skater boys, don't ya know?"

"Not all girls," Shane reminds him. After thinking it over, he elaborates. "Not _most _girls, actually."

"I bet so," Pete smiles contently.

Shane rolls his eyes. "Pete, how many girls have gone after you ever since your little 'conversion'?"

Pete thinks it over. "Um, not many."

"None," Shane grins. "And you know why that is? Because girls like guys that are capable of being themselves, that don't change themselves so that other people will like them."

_But Pete doesn't listen to him, because Pete Martin thinks he _is _a skater boy._

**Tureen Graham**

Most people at Ridgeway call Tureen a fast talker.

Tureen has a lot of energy, whether that is a good thing or a bad thing is left up to the person who is talking to her.

"Hi, Wendy!" She goes around every single morning saying hello to every single person. "Hi, Shane! Hi, Pete! Hi, Sam! Hi, Carly! HI, Gibby! Hi, dude that I don't know! Hi, old teacher!"

Tureen has once even said hello to a trashcan, but she doesn't tell anyone that.

Some of her teachers have said that Tureen could sit there and talk to a brick wall without getting bored. Most of her multiple detentions have been for talking during class, but Tureen can't help it. She enjoys talking, no matter who it is to.

_Because Tureen is definitely a speaker, not a listener, and that's fine with her._

**Rico Ciovanni**

Rico moves from Italy to Ridgeway High School.

He quickly learns that not many people at his new school speak Italian. Most speak English, and Rico doesn't understand much English.

Sadly for him, the person at the school who he finds to speak the most Italian is intent on destroying him because he hadn't known to say "Happy Birthday" to her best friend. Once she threatened to break his leg (and he knew she was capable of it, he'd seen her in action) he quickly tells her friend Carly 'happy birthday' then gets out of there as soon as possible.

"Oh, gosh," he whispers in Italian as he leans against his blue locker door. "How can she be the only one to speak Italian? She loathes me and I don't like her much, either."

Someone taps his shoulder. "I also speak Italian," the girl tells him in Italian. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes. "My name is Shannon."

_Normal so far, _he thinks, extending a hand. "That's terrific! My name is Rico," he replies, in Italian of course. "I don't know many people at this school, because I don't speak English. Think maybe you could help me out?"

"I'd love to!" She beams.

_Maybe Rico Ciovanni has finally found a friend._

**Wow, that was really long, but that was just a side project. It **_**took forever **_**but I'm pretty pleased with it (plus the background Seddie, Cibby, Shendy, and many other ships). I hope you guys liked it! Please, please, please review!**

**I also wanted to give you an overview of the minor characters on the show.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please!**


End file.
